


As long As I Have You

by bethyloumarts



Series: Some Feelings Are Best Kept Hidden [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyloumarts/pseuds/bethyloumarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Maze Runner entering theaters, and Dylan and Lottie's relationship moving smoothly, what happens when new opportunities occur, old enemies return, and new love is revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> My sister has written this Fanfic and has posted in here:
> 
> http://www.quotev.com/story/6011991/As-Long-As-I-Have-You-Sequel-to-Some-Feelings-Are-Best-Kept-Hidden/2/
> 
> but she wanted to reach a bigger audience so I am posting it on here for her. It is her first series so any comment/ideas/criticism are welcome. 
> 
> Please be patience with the posting, it may take her a while to write each chapter because of a little thing called school!

 “Over here, guys!”  
  
“Big smiles to your left!”  
  
“Keep waving over here!”  
  
“Arms round each other, and huge grins for the camera!”  
   
Flashes burn my eyes as I try to keep them open, my cheeks sting from smiling, and my arm aches from waving. Thank God I have Dylan’s firm grip around my waste to guide me, or I who knows what could have happened by now, this premiere is harder work than I thought it would be.  
  
It’s only two weeks until the Maze Runner is released into theatres, and to say I’m excited is the understatement of the year. Knowing all the hard work that has been put into this film makes me all the more inpatient to see the final results. My smile widens a little knowing that I get to see it tonight with the rest of the cast and crew.  
  
“Let’s go.” I hear Dylan’s soft whisper in my ear, and soon I’m being ushered out of the bright light of the camera.  
  
I sigh heavily, thankful that I can relax now I know the cameras aren't on me anymore.  
  
“Sorry, that was intense, you okay?” Dylan asks me, concerned. I flash him a smile and nod, blinking several times to try and shake myself back to reality. A few feet away there is a large group of girls chanting Dylan’s name, covered in face paint, clutching posters, and pleading for him to go over and talk to them. I still don’t think I've got used to the fan base he has, I’m not jealous, but it’s a lot to get you head around.  
  
“You should go talk to them.” I tell Dylan.  
  
“O-Okay, stay here.” He replies, buttoning his blazer and straightening his adorable bow tie. He looks nervous, I don’t know why, those girls clearly adore him. “I’ll be back in a minute, don’t go anywhere.” He says soothingly before wandering over to the massive bundle of screaming, crying teenagers.  
  
I stare at my shoes, not wanting a reporter or fan to ask me anything while Dylan isn't by my side.  
  
“Looking a bit lonely over here, Lottie.” I spin around, startled, almost tripping over my abnormally long dress in the process, only to find Thomas giggling to himself behind me.  
  
“Thomas I nearly fell on my face!” I say, regaining my balance.  
  
“That was the point.” He replies with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
“Whatever. Where’s Penny anyway?” Thomas and Penny have been going out since the party where me and Dylan got together, but Thomas never said anything about her unless someone asked.  
  
“Oh urm, she isn’t coming today. She has a-a work thingy.” He mumbles, staring at the floor. I know something isn’t right but I don’t think he wants to talk about it right now, so I decide to leave it for now.  
  
“Oh, okay. Looking forward to the film then?” I say, trying to change the subject.  
  
“I’m sooooo excited!” He exclaims, returning to his normal happy self. “I haven’t actually seen the whole thing yet, so I can’t wait to see what it’s like. You excited to see all of your awesome make up skills on the big screen?”  
  
“Massively!” We laugh for a second, but it’s followed by a slightly awkward silence.  
  
“I-I should probably get back and find Will, I left him doing an interview by himself.” Thomas says, finally breaking the quiet.  
  
“Yeah, yeah of course, I told Dylan I would stay here so….” My words slowly trail off, as I start to look at the ground again.  
  
“Alright, see you later.” Thomas briskly walks off, leaving me stood on my own again.  
  
A few minutes later, Dylan returns, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
“Come with me.” He says softly, taking me hand, and trying to pull me in the direction on the screaming girls, but I hesitate and stand my ground.  
  
“Where are we going?” I ask, confused.  
  
“The fans want to meet you!” He sounds cheerful, but his grin fades when he sees my look of horror. “Wh-what’s the matter?”  
  
“You told them we were dating, didn’t you?” I said sternly, drawing my hand back and crossing my arms.  
  
“Well, yeah. Is that a problem?” He sounds almost hurt for some reason.  
  
“I-I just didn't want people to know so soon, you know?”  
  
“Not-not really, did I do something wrong?” Dylan’s voice softens as concern creeps it’s way into his tone.  
  
“No! Just, I’m a bit scared of fan girls, they can be pretty vicious.” It’s true, I was scared. I’ve heard that they can get threatening when people start dating their favourite celebrity. Especially if they don’t think that the two are very suited for each other.    
  
“They will love you, I promise.” He takes a step closer to me, taking both of my hands in his. “And if they don’t then I will make sure that if anyone even lays a finger on you, they will have me to answer to.” He says confidently, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
“Okay.” I whisper.  
  
We slowly walk over to the girls, and my heart starts beating faster with every pace we take.  
  
I shouldn't have worried though. Every one of the girls where so lovely! They didn’t ask personal questions like I thought they would, but ones about the film and what it was like to work with the cast. I spent about 10 minutes answering their questions, before a tall man in a pristine black suite told us it was time to leave.  
  
As we were heading towards the cars, I caught a glimpse of a familiar figure in the corner of my eye. I quickly snapped my head in that direction, hoping I would see who it was, but I soon wished I never looked. She was wearing a black hoodie to cover most of her face, but I would know those piercing green eyes anywhere.  
  
Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

*Thomas’ POV*  
  
I breathe I sigh of relief when a security guard tells me that the premiere is over. I know it sounds bad, but I’m really no good at these sorts of thing. I look around for the nearest exit, and crack a small smile when I notice Lottie and Dylan leaving a few paces away from me. I jog over to them, giving a polite wave to the fans as I pass. I stop a few steps away, as they neared towards a car. I could feel myself being ushered towards the same one, and I let the person guide me there.  
  
I was walking right behind Lottie, following in her tracks towards the cars, when all of a sudden I found myself knocking straight into her. She stood there, frozen to the ground.  
  
“Lottie, what are you doing?” I ask, a hint of concern easily detectable in my voice.  
  
“Miss, you are going to have to keep walking, there are a lot of people waiting behind you.” A security guard states, and sure enough, behind us was a huge cue of people waiting to leave. To make matters worse, fans had caught on that we weren’t moving, and had started to climb over the short railings, which made my stomach feel a little queasy. Those barriers are the only things standing in the way of my survival and my hair being ripped out by crazy teenagers.  
  
“Lottie?” I see Dylan spin around from where he was walking a little further ahead of everyone. He quickly grabs her hand and pulls her towards himself. When she’s close enough, Dylan whispers something in her ear, and when she replies, he suddenly starts to run, dragging Lottie along with him. I briskly walk behind them, spurred on by curiosity and wanting to know what’s happening.  
  
Soon I’m being shoved into a car by another tall man in a suit. Looking around, I see the only other people in here are Dylan and Lottie.  
  
“Hey.” Dylan mumbles from the seat opposite from me, his nose pressed against the window, and biting his nails, as if he was looking for someone. I turn to face Lottie, who is sat in the seat next to me. I can clearly see from this angle that she is holding back tears.  
  
“Guys, what’s going on? Is everything okay? What’s happening?” I mentally face palm myself for coming out with so many questions so quickly, but I really wanted to know. Just 10 minutes ago Lottie and Dylan seemed perfectly happy.  
  
Dylan sighs and sits up in his chair, holding his head in his hands for a moment before looking up to face me.  
  
“Lottie said that she just saw Grace, apparently she was in the area by the cars where all the fans were stood.” For a while I just sit there, to angry and upset to say anything. Finally I come back to my senses and manage to speak.  
  
“What? But she got locked up! She must have been! The things she did to Lottie were…..why would she be here?” Once again too many questions come out at once. Unable to answer any of them, we all sit in silence for 5 minutes, before the car starts to move. I should be excited, I’m going to watch a film which everyone has worked so hard on for the past year, a film which I have the pleasure of being in. Yet here I am, upset, scared, and angry as hell. Why isn’t that girl in a prison cell? It’s where she belongs.  
  
Not long into the car journey, I hear Lottie whimper next to me. I turn to face her and find tears rushing down her cheeks. I go to put my arm around her, but Dylan gets there first. He leaps on to the spare seat on the other side of her, and brings into a hug. A bolt of jealousy surges round me when I see Lottie wrap her arms round him.  
  
That could have been me. I could have been the person who Lottie adores, trusts. But no, I had to mess it up, didn’t I? I had to go and tell her about feelings which could have been buried forever, and we could have had a really good shot at being happy together.  
  
Don’t be stupid Thomas, you have a girlfriend.  
  
Yeah, a girlfriend that hates my guts.  
  
Jealousy and anger still surging through me, I decide to turn and face the window. Better to look away and forget about your feelings, she doesn’t want you. She probably never did, and seeing how happy she is with Dylan, I’d be surprised if you ever get the chance to tell her how you feel about her ever again.  
  
“Thomas, you alright?” I’m snapped out of my depressing daydreams by Dylan’s soft whisper. I turn to see Lottie sound asleep on Dylan’s lap, and have to fight the urge to break down in tears there and then. Man up Thomas, keep it together for God’s sake. I quickly nod and force a smile, before looking down into my lap. “You sure?” I’m grateful for Dylan’s concern, but I wished he would just leave me alone.  
  
“Yeah I’m sure. How was the premiere for you?” I say, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
“Pretty good! Until the end that is, you?”  
  
“Alright, I’m not great at stuff like that though, I feel pretty self-conscious I guess.” I mumble the last part, not wanting Dylan to think I’m some sort of idiot.  
  
“Don’t worry, mate everyone feels self-conscious when there’s like 1000 cameras pointing at you.” He says comfortingly, patting my back, being careful not to wake Lottie.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” I say in reply, a smile slowly forming, happy that I’m not the only person who’s scared of publicity.  
  
The car soon pulls up to a large cinema, but it looks so empty, it’s probably closed. The car door opens up next to me, a cold, harsh breeze crashing against my skin. In the corner of my eye, I see Dylan gently wake Lottie up, and I step out of the car.  
  
Straightening out my blazer, I make my way to the large opening doors.  
  
 I silently pray this film will be as amazing it felt whilst filming as I step into the theater.


	3. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!! My sister has had a load of exams so here is a double update for you guys!!!

*Dylan’s POV*  
  
Everyone starts to clap once the film has ended. I can feel a large grin spread across my face as I join in the clapping. I can’t wait for people to see this. I turn to face Lottie who has been sat next to me, and I spot tears in her eyes.  
  
“Are you okay?” I half shout to try and make my voice heard over the cheers and clapping.  
  
“Yeah! I’m just so proud of everyone, and so happy that I got to be part of this amazing film, and plus that ending was incredible!” I pull her into a short kiss before we’re ushered once again out of the theatre.  
  
Suddenly I realise that I haven’t seen Thomas since he quickly got out of the car before we watched the film. Spinning around whilst keeping on the move, I try and scan the whole crowd of cast and crew, looking for him. I finally spot him happily chatting with Will, a good few paces away from us. I spin back round, and hold tightly onto Lottie’s hand, scared that Grace will be waiting for us when we get out of here.  
  
As we near the exit, the faint sound of screams slowly begins to get louder and louder. Bracing myself for the blinding flash of the cameras, I stand behind the nearest security guard, who is a good foot taller than me. Stepping out the door, we’re met by multiple reporters with microphones and cameras, combined with a few of the teenagers which I recognised from the premiere, they must have followed the cars.  
  
“Try not to talk to anyone.” The tall security guard in front of me instructs myself and Lottie. We nod and walk as fast as we can to the cars.  
  
The whole time we’re edging towards them, I’m scanning the crowd of reporters and fans for those green eyes. My heart is pumping fast, and my mind is running over possible reactions I could have if she did show up.  
  
Clambering into one of the cars with Lottie’s hand still latched onto mine, I breathe a sigh of relief, thankful we didn’t bump into Grace on the way here. I check with Lottie to see if she spotted her, but she hadn’t either.  
  
A few seconds later I start to hear panic spreading around like wildfire from outside the car. I stick my head out of the door to see what’s going on. I can only hear snippets of people’s conversations, but I know exactly what’s going on.  
  
“Where’s Thomas?”  
  
“He was right behind me, I swear!”  
  
“I think I saw someone dragging him away!”  
  
I leap out of the car, only to be pushed back in, and the door slammed in my face by the same security guard I was stood behind merely minutes ago. He then runs around the car, leaps into the driver’s seat, and starts up the engine.  
  
“What’s going on?” Lottie questions, and I know by the shake in her voice that she is threatening to burst into tears.  
  
“Sorry ma’am, but we have to get you two out of here. Thomas, we think, has been taken by the same girl who abused you a few months back.” How can he sound so calm?  
  
“Well where are we going now?” I ask, not wanting to be dumped at home, where I can do nothing to help Thomas.  
  
“To take you to a nearby hotel, sir. We don’t want to take you home unless she decides to turn up there.”  
  
“Well I want to help find him.” I’m taken by surprise when I hear those words come from Lottie.  
  
“Don’t worry ma’am, I’m sure you will be very useful in talking to the police about her facial details and where you are most likely to find her. You will be of the greatest help, I’m sure.” Lottie sighs, and sits back in her chair, obviously unimpressed. We drive for what feels like forever, and I’m starting to get reckless sat here.  
  
“How far is the hotel?” I ask.  
  
“Here it is.” The security guard replies, pulling into the tiniest hotel I’ve ever seen. Looking around, it’s in the middle of nowhere, and I don’t recognise the name of it either. If they were looking for a place to hide us, they sure did pick the right one.  
  
Stepping in, you’d think we were in some sort of horror movie. There are spider webs everywhere, and every door makes a spine chilling squeak whenever it’s opened or shut. The light bulbs flicker, and I swear I saw the tail of a rat scamper off into a dark hole in one of the walls. Sat at what I can only think would be the reception desk was an old woman, her grey hair scraped back into a tight bun, and she looks half asleep sat there. I don’t expect they get many visitors.  
  
“Room for these two please.” The security guard requests confidently, placing his large hand on the desk.  
  
“Sure.” The old woman just manages to croak out. “Fill out these papers.” She slides the paper along the desk using her abnormally long hands, and dust flutters in the air. This place is gross.  
  
After we finished filling out the forms, the woman beckons for someone called Derek to come and show us to where we are staying. A tiny man emerges from the room she calls into, a cigarette in one hand and a beer in another. He grunts slightly and starts to walk towards a long corridor.  
  
“I have to go now guys, but someone will be here tomorrow to let you know what’s going on, and if you’re needed for any police interviews or something.” The security guard informs us, patting me on the back, and walking out through the door, nearly ripping off the door handle in the process.  
  
Walking into our room, it’s exactly like the rest of the hotel, except there’s the addition of a disgusting, dirty looking bed, and a door which I presume leads to a bathroom.  
  
We hear the door slam shut behind us, and suddenly Lottie starts to sob on my shoulders, and I wrap her into a hug.  
  
“Why would she do that?” She cries between sobs.  
  
“I don’t know.”


	4. Darkness

*Thomas’ POV*  
   
Darkness. It was the only thing I was surrounded by. I blinked several times, trying to see something. Anything. But all I could see was black nothingness. I could feel a throbbing pain on the side of my head, and went to feel if there was a bump, but I found my hands were tied together behind me. I struggled for a while, seeing if I could maybe slip them out of the tight knots, but no matter how much I tried, they wouldn’t loosen. I gave up, and slumped in the wooden chair I was sat in.  
   
My eyes started to adjust to the dark slightly, and I looked around as far as I could to see where I was. It seemed familiar, but I still wasn’t able to see exactly what was in front of me. Suddenly, I watched a door open, revealing a bright beam of light, causing me to squint my eyes. A dark shadow appeared in the door, and I forced my eyes to squint a little less to try and make out who it was. I could just about see that it was a girl, but I couldn’t see anything else, the light was far too bright.  
   
Before I could get a closer look, the girl vanished from the door, slamming it with her departure. I shuffled closer to the door, causing my head to throb harder. Leaning towards it, I heard the small murmur of voices.  
   
“Is he awake?” It sounded like a girl, but I didn’t recognise the voice.  
   
“Yeah.” A different girl answered. And this time I did recognise the voice. It’s a voice I have been afraid of hearing for months. Grace.  
   
“Finally, it’s been hours.” The other girl replied  
   
Knowing Grace was here, I suddenly figured out where I was. I’m in Lottie’s apartment. I look around to see for sure, but I’m reassured that I’m right when I start to recognise some of her possessions.  
   
“We need to get him out of here before the cops find us. Any idea where we can go?” I heard the other girl question, whilst I heard footsteps pace the halls.  
   
“We could go here.” Grace replied, and I guessed that she was pointing to a place on her phone or something, because no one mentioned the name of the place that I could hear.  
   
“Perfect.” The girl said, and I could hear the smirk in her tone. “You get the car and take it to the back of the building, I’ll bring Thomas and meet you there in five minutes.”  
   
I quickly removed my ear from the door and shuffled back to the centre of the room, as if I hadn’t been listening to their conversation at all. I hung my head low, and didn’t raise it when I heard the door open, revealing the blinding light.  
   
“Chop chop Thomas, we’re going.” The girl said whilst flicking on the lights.  
   
“Where are we going?” I said as threatening as I could, but I just sounded scared. Probably because I am.  
   
“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Now move it.” The woman said, untying my hands, but keeping a tight grip on my arms so I couldn’t go anywhere. I winced from the sharp pain of her fingernails digging into my skin, but I started to walk anyway.  
   
Walking through the halls, I didn’t see I single person. It must be really late because there has always been people passing through here the other times I’ve been. I took this opportunity to get a good look at my kidnapper. She looked roughly the same age as me, maybe a tiny bit older. She had fine strawberry blonde hair, tied in a tight ponytail. Her eyes were a dazzling blue colour and she hardly wore any makeup. However the more I looked, the more I could see that she had extremely similar features to Grace.  
 

 

 

*Grace’s POV*  
   
I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. It seems wrong, but I can’t go back now. I actually don’t mind Thomas, he seems nice. I don’t think he deserves this, but as I said, I can’t go back now.  
   
I sigh when I finally find the car. I’ve been searching for the past ten minutes, so I’m late for when I said I would meet Cadena at the back of the building. She’s gunna kill me, sister or not. Me and her were always close growing up, she’s three years older than me, and she always protected and looked after me through all my problems, no matter how small and pathetic they were. So when I told her about everything that happened with Dylan at the police station, she bailed me out and has been talking about revenge for weeks, even though I was the one clearly in the wrong.  
   
Cadena has always been protective over me ever since I started school, because I was badly bullied from a young age. No matter how hard I tried, I could never fit in. The majority of the time I’d receive nasty messages from anonymous numbers,  but on a few occasions I’d be physically beaten after school on my way home, where no one was around to see. I’d come home covered in blood and bruises, but all my parents would say was that I needed to stick up for myself. Cadena stuck up for me and helped me through my school days, but then we moved to opposite ends of the country, and I only see her once every two months or so. Therefore I had to learn to fend for myself, and so every day I put on a stuck up face, and with that and a mixture of harsh comments, I get by without being hut too badly. People often keep their distance from me, which would be good if I didn’t feel so isolated, and I have always longed for someone special in my life.  
   
When I met Dylan, I properly fell for him. I tried to let my guard down for him, so he saw me as someone different than I’m seen by the rest of the world, but I just couldn’t. And so the day I was rude to Lottie, was the day I ruined my chances of happiness with him. I poured my heart out to my sister, but she took it the wrong way, and ordered me to do all of these crazy things to “even things out”, as she put it.  
   
I never actually wanted to do any of those things. But I did, and now it’s got worse. But what can I do? Cadena is the only person I have.  
   
I pull up to a side door where I see Cadena waiting impatiently with Thomas firmly in her grasp. The poor guy looks terrified. I have to stop this, somehow.  
   
“Where have you been?” She starts, whilst shoving Thomas violently into the back of the car, and climbing into the passenger seat.  
   
“Sorry, I couldn’t find the car.” I said, checking in the mirror to see what Thomas was doing. He has his head down, and he’s playing with his thumbs. Guilt washes over me and I fight the tears threatening to spill.  
   
“Never mind, let’s go.”


	5. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the delay! My sister is struggling with exams so the chapters may be slow!!
> 
> Enjoy!

*Lottie’s POV*  
   
I couldn’t stop pacing the creaking floor. I’d only been trapped in this hotel for a night, but that was one night too many. I need to know where Thomas is, I need to help find him. I know it’s Grace behind all of this but Dylan explained to me that the police won’t be interested unless I have solid proof that it’s her. Which means I can’t do or say anything useful until I find some, and I can’t find any if I’m being condemned to this disgusting hotel.  
   
I almost fall to the floor in fright when a loud banging on the door drags me away from my thoughts. The security guard, which I recently learned is called James, opens the door to a tired looking police man.  
   
“Lottie Harper?” The officer grunts in my direction.  
   
“Yeah.” I say, eager to learn if this is my chance to actually help Thomas.  
   
“I need to ask you a few questions concerning Mr Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Follow me.” The police man turns to lead me away, and it takes everything I have in me not to run after him and bombard him with questions. Just as I’m about to walk through the door an arm suddenly blocks my path. I follow the arm until I’m met with a concerned looking James.  
   
“I’m sorry Miss, I’m not allowed to let you go off with anyone alone. You’ll have to answer the man’s questions in here, or we will all have to follow you outside.” James confidently says, gesturing to himself and Dylan, who has the same look of concern plastered on his face.  
   
“But-“I try and protest.  
   
“I’m sorry Miss, but there are rules for a reason.” James says, scanning the policeman up and down.  
   
“Lottie, you can still talk to the guy, you’ll just have to have us around as well. It’ll be just the same.” Dylan says, slowly rising from the bed and starts to walk towards me. I snap my head towards him, causing him to come to a sudden halt. I feel slightly hurt that not even my own boyfriend is taking my side.  
   
I feel bad for so desperately not wanting Dylan or James to be around whilst I’m answering the questions, I mean, there’s probably only like two or three, it’s just I don’t think I will answer them honestly if they’re around. I think I’ll end up saying what I think  _they_  want to hear, not what I actually feel. I don’t really know what I mean by that, I guess I just don’t want them to judge my answers, and I feel that Dylan is most likely to do that.  
   
I turn to face Dylan who is pulling his  _I’m trying to help you out here in the nicest way possible, but if you don’t do what I say I’ll refuse to talk to you until you apologise_ face. Well right now Thomas is my number one priority, he could be anywhere and if Dylan gets in the way of his safety, he’ll be the one having to apologise.  
   
“I’m not answering the questions unless you both leave.” I say sternly, not breaking eye contact with Dylan, who looks slightly shocked for a second, before he looks more….annoyed?  
   
“Lottie, we’re coming with you.” He says to me, neither of us have broken eye contact yet, and the tension in the room is starting to build up rapidly. I feel my veins starting to boil with anger and my heart beat quickens. What is happening? Since when did I get angry at Dylan for trying to protect me?  
   
“No, I’m capable of answering the man’s questions on my own, I’m 22 for God’s sake!” My voice starts to raise as I become more and more frustrated. I mean, what’s the police man going to do to hurt me? He’s a police man!  
   
“I’m just trying to look out for you! My best friend was kidnapped not 2 days ago and I sure as hell don’t want the same thing to happen to you any time soon! Why do you have to make everything so difficult all the time? You can be so immature it’s unbelievable!” Dylan shouts, finally breaking the eye contact and putting his head in his hands as he turns to face away from me.  
   
“Okay guys, calm down. Listen Lottie, you and the police man can talk without mine and Dylan’s presence,” I sigh in relief, whilst Dylan grunts in defeat. “but you can’t leave the building and have to be back in no later than 15 minutes or I’ll have to assume you’ve left the hotel and therefore are no longer in my protection, meaning I will have no concern for your well-being.” James says, sounding deadly serious, but worried at the same time. I smile and thank him before leaving the room with the police man. I steal I quick glance at Dylan to see what his reaction would be, and I was met with his eyes dancing with anger. But I honestly didn’t care, he’s not my priority at the moment whether he likes it or not.  
   
“Sorry about that.” I say, making sure the door closes behind me.  
   
“It’s okay, honestly I thought your little spat with your boyfriend was quite entertaining.” I turn to face him, completely baffled by what he said. What the hell is that supposed to mean? “Oh God no I didn’t mean for that to be rude! It’s just I can tell you guys don’t fight a lot.” He says, letting out a little chuckle.  
   
It’s not until he says this that I realise how right he is. Dylan and I hardly ever fight. I’ve been living with him for ages now and we still somehow manage to avoid fighting. The little ‘spat’ that we just had was the most serious fight we’ve had in months. The more I think about it, the more I can remember about how there have always been things at home which I’ve wanted to confront him about, but I’ve always been too scared to. Just small things like why hasn’t he washed up and why there is dirty laundry scattered everywhere. I never talk to him about it though because I don’t want to get kicked out or anything. Wow that sounds so unhealthy.  
   
“Anyway, I only have a couple off questions for you,” The police man starts, taking a seat in the tiny lobby and pulling out a notepad and pen. “Where and when was the last time you saw Thomas?” He says with his pen poised and staring at the empty page, waiting for my answer.  
   
“Um well it was last night at the first screening of The Maze Runner I think.” I think back to last night at the movie, when I asked Dylan where Thomas was and he pointed him out to me as we were walking out to the cars.  
   
“And can you remember approximately what time that was?” The man asks, not stopping writing the whole time.  
   
“About 10:30pm.” I answer confidently as the memory of me checking my watch after the movie flashes across my eyes.  
   
“Okay and can you confirm that you came straight here from the movie theatre on that night and haven’t left since?”  
   
“Yep.”  
   
“Just a few more, do you have any idea of who could have taken Thomas?” This was my chance to tell someone that it was Grace, my heart starts to thump a little faster.  
   
“Um well her name is Grace, I actually don’t know her surname, but she has a record of, um, abuse.” I say, my voice trailing off a little towards the end.  
   
“Ah yes, I’m actually aware of that. Any idea of why she would take Thomas?” He asks, and I can tell he is being careful about what he says now.  
   
“Um not really, maybe to get closer to Dylan?” I say, my words coming out more like a question than an answer.  
   
“Okay, and finally, what relationship do you currently have with Thomas?” I shift uncomfortably in my seat, feeling happier than ever that Dylan isn’t here.  
   
“Oh we’re um, we’re just friends.” I say, half whispering. Some weird feeling inside of me feels slightly disappointed saying that me and Thomas are nothing but friends. Urgh what is happening?  
   
“Okay Miss Harper, that’s all the questions I have for you, I suggest you go and get some rest. I will most probably come back in a few days to ask Dylan some questions, but goodbye for now.” The police man says, getting up and shaking my hand. After he leaves, I look at my watch. It’s been 12 minutes since I left, I should get back.  
   
Entering the hotel room, I’m greeted with a warm smile from James, but a cold glare from Dylan.  
   
“What happened?” James said, handing me a warm mug of hot chocolate.  
   
“Oh not much, just a few questions about the night Thomas was taken. He said he’d be back soon to ask Dylan some questions.” I replied, sitting on the opposite end of the room to Dylan, refusing to look at him, if he wants to be mad at me, I can be just as mad at him.  
   
I quickly sipped my hot chocolate and decided to get some sleep. James said his goodbyes and said he’d be back early tomorrow, telling us not to leave the hotel until he gets here. Dylan decided to turn in for the night as well, but instead of sharing the bed with me, he slept on the floor. The floor! I wanted so badly to argue with him again, to get everything off my chest, but this wasn’t the right time. So instead I let him sleep with the millions of bugs on the floor, smiling at the thought of what an uncomfortable night he’s gunna have.  
   
Jeez what is wrong with me?


	6. Long Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooo sorry this hasn't been updated in ages, my sister has had a lot on with her school work, but now it is summer and we went through a plan the other day so hopefully it will be a little bit quicker now!
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read it!!
> 
> Any feedback will be welcomed!

*Dylan’s POV*  
   
I wake up some time in the early hours of the morning. My back is killing me and my neck aches where I’ve been sleeping on the floor. I think about crawling back into the bed which I’m supposed to be sharing with Lottie when I hear some sort of creature scampering around on the floor next to me, but then I realise that I’m sleeping here for a reason.  
   
Yesterday my argument with Lottie made me realise that for the first time she’s, unhappy? Unhappy with what, I have no idea. Our relationship? Thomas’ kidnapping? Grace? Who knows? It’s probably a mixture of everything. Which is why I need to make sure that I do everything I can to get Thomas back, because when he comes back, I’ll get my girlfriend back too. With him gone, it’s almost like she doesn’t need me anymore, like she doesn’t even want to need me anymore. So here I am, sleeping on the floor in an attempt to get the old Lottie back, the Lottie I fell in love with in the first place.  
   
It soon becomes clear to me that now I’m awake I won’t be falling asleep again. To distract myself from the thought of what other bugs are lounging around with me on the floor, I turn my attention to the fast approaching filming of the 5th season of Teen Wolf.  
   
I literally can’t explain how excited I am to get back on set with the rest of the cast. Don’t get me wrong, I adore the cast of The Maze Runner, but I’ve been a part of Teen Wolf for so long now that I feel like they’re almost like my second family. As a surprise for Lottie, I’ve managed to get her a job as the make- up artist for the Teen Wolf cast, but now I’m scared that she won’t want to come, for whatever reason that’s making her so unhappy.  
   
That’s what terrifies me slightly about Lottie. She’s changed in so many ways that I’m scared that the old Lottie who I love will never come back. For whatever reason, I feel like she’s slowly becoming more confident, which is great and everything, but what if she doesn’t need me around to help and protect her anymore? What if I just become that guy who she liked for a bit but as soon as she became this brand new girl, I just fade into the distance, and she never thinks about me again?  
   
I wipe away the hot tears which are burning down my face before I even realise that they’re there. Before now I hadn’t realised just how much Lottie means to me. I hate myself for not seeing that she’s the perfect girl for me sooner. And now she’s starting to drift further away from me, and I’m going to lose one of the most important aspects of my life. I’m going to lose the first girl who has made me want to commit and be with for the rest of my life. I’ve turned her against me. I’ve turned the most precious thing I have into someone who practically hates me.  
   
I have to save this relationship before it’s too late.  
  
The next morning comes around painfully slowly. As light fills the room, I tip toe over to the cracked and dirty mirror to check that it’s not too obvious that I spent the night crying. I glance over to Lottie who looks restless and tired, even though she’s fast asleep. There’s a crease in her forehead between her eyes which I know that I’m the cause of. Sighing, decide to leave her to sleep for a while longer.  
   
I silently pull my shoes on and run my fingers through my hair, making sure there are no bugs in it or anything. Just as I’m finished checking my hair, I hear rustling coming from Lottie’s bed and see her sat up, keeping her eyes down in her lap.  
   
“I-“She starts, and I perch myself on the end of the bed, giving her a small smile, even though she refuses to make eye contact with me to see. “I heard you crying last night.” She says so quietly that I can barely hear her. I notice her eyes filling up with tears, but she quickly ruffles her hair in front of her face, purposely making it impossible to see her getting upset.  
   
I softly remove the hair from her face, and tuck it gently behind her ear. Taking her head in my hands, I plant a kiss on her forehead and wrap my arms around her, pulling her in as tight as I possibly can. Lottie’s whimpers soon turns into sobs as she continuous to dampen my t shirt with tears.  
   
“Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay, please don’t cry.” I whisper, as soothingly as I can. It breaks my heart every time I see her cry.  
   
“I-I’m a terrible girlfriend.” She sobs into my chest.  
   
“What? No! Why would you think that?” I say, shock evident in my voice.  
   
“I just, ever since Thomas disappeared I’ve not asked you once how you were feeling. All I’ve done is talk about myself and get angry at you for doing nothing. All you’ve done is try and protect me and be there for me and all I’ve done in return is be horrible.” Lottie says, her voice shaking slightly from the crying.  
   
“Lottie, I’m glad you’re worried about Thomas, honestly I am. At this point I want nothing more than for him to come home, and knowing that you’re worried about him too is great because that means we have an even better chance of finding him sooner. From now on, we’ll work as the world’s most epic team and we’ll find him together, with the help of the police of course. But I need you to trust me like I trust you. We’ll find him twice as fast if we’re not worried that the other one of us is doing something that the other person doesn’t know about. Sound good?” I say, and she looks up at me, smiling brightly. I can honestly say that even though her cheeks are a little puffy and her eyes are full of tears, she has never looked so beautiful.  
   
Right now, in this moment, I feel like everything is falling back into place. I feel like I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have the most amazing girlfriend by my side, and I feel like I can take on the world. If Thomas wasn’t missing right now, I feel like my life would be complete. I love her. And trust me, I will never let her forget that for as long as she’ll let me.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? Come join me at [my tumbr](http://iamafandomslave.tumblr.com) !


End file.
